Judas Priest
thumb|300px|Judas Priest – Logo thumb|right|300 px Judas Priest aus Birmingham, England, wurde 1969 als Blues-Band gegründet. Ab 1974 stand das klassische Lineup, aber erst ab dem zweiten Album 1976 begann man Heavy Metal zu spielen. Judas Priest gelten seit den 1980ern als die typische Heavy-Band mit allen Klischees. Sie haben 45 mio Alben verkauft. 2014 kam nach sechs Jahren Pause ihr 17. Album Redeemer of Souls. : → Siehe auch Black Sabbath, Motörhead, Saxon, Iron Maiden Musik-Clips von Judas Priest Von Judas Priest gibt es diverse Video-Clips. *'Breaking the Law' – (video, 2:44 min) - mit Kurzhaarsänger Rob, von British Steel, 1980 *'Rapid Fire' – (audio, 4:09 min) - von British Steel, 1980 *'Turbo Lover' – (video, 4:37 min) - von 1986 Geschichte von Judas Priest Judas Priest war ab 1969 zunächst eine Blues-Band, Heavy Metal gab s noch nicht. Man sammelte Erfahrungen, es gab Besetzungswechsel, bis sich 1974 das klassische Lineup mit den Gitarristen K. K. Downing und Glenn Tipton, dem Bassist Ian Hill und dem Sänger Rob Halford herausbildete. Das Debütalbum Rocka Rolla war enthielt jedoch noch ältere Blues- und Rock-Songs. thumb|250px|Judas Priest – Ende der 1970er ? Nun wurde man jedoch etwas härter, schließlich hatte Black Sabbath, ebenfalls aus Birmingham, bereits fünf Heavy Metal-Alben veröffentlicht. So kam 1976 das erste Heavy-Album von Judas Priest, Sad Wings of Destiny. Jetzt konnten sie vom Independent-Label Gull Records direkt zum Major-Label CBS wechseln. Das dritte Album Sin After Sin war dann nur noch Heavy Metal. Es gab eine US-Tour als Vorband von Led Zeppelin. 1978 kamen gleich zwei weitere Alben, sie spielten eine Welttourne als Headliner und waren besonders erfolgreich in Japan. thumb|250px|Judas Priest – Ende der 1980er ? In den 1980ern waren sie Superstars, es begann mit ihrem fünften Heavy-Album British Steel. Ihnen folgten die jungen Bands des NWoBHM wie Saxon und Iron Maiden. Sie nahmen jetzt auch Musik-Videos auf, erhielten Platin-Alben und setzten Gitarrensynthesizer ein. So ritten sie ab 1986 die Kommerzwelle ... In den 1990ern waren Judas Priest reiche Geschäftsmänner, der Schlagzeuger und sogar der Sänger wurden ausgewechselt. So kam es, dass die Band von 1993 bis 1997 aufgelöst waren. Ab 1997 kann man von den späten Priest sprechen, und erst 2004 kam Sänger Rob Halford mit Anfang 50 zurück. ... 2011 geht Gitarrist K. K. Downing. Die Alben von Judas Priest Judas Priest hat seit 1974 17 Alben veröffentlicht. Zuletzt erschien 2014 Redeemer of Souls. *1974 – Rocka Rolla (WPE) – 1. Album - ein Blues Rock-Album *1976 – Sad Wings of Destiny – 2. Album - das gilt schon als Heavy Metal *1977 – Sin After Sin – 3. Album - ab hier komplettHeavy Metal *1978 – Stained Class – 4. Album (Februar) *1978 – Killing Machine – 5. Album (Oktober) *1980 – British Steel – 6. Album - es gab Gold *1981 – Point of Entry (WP) – 7. Album *1982 – Screaming for Vengeance (WP) – 8. Album - Doppelplatin in USA *1984 – Defenders of the Faith (WP) – 9. Album *1986 – Turbo (WP) – 10. Album - sie wurden poppiger *... [ 6 x weitere ] ... *2014 – Redeemer of Souls – 17. Album 2. Album – Sad Wings of Destiny thumb|200px|2. Album – Sad Wings of Destiny Das zweite Judas Priest-Album Sad Wings of Destiny (WPE) wurde zwischen November und Dezember 1975 aufgenommen und kam am 23. März 1976 heraus. Ab hier haben sie Heavy Metal gemacht. *9 Tracks, 39:12 min – 23. März 1976, bei Gull Records Sad Wings of Destiny war ... bis auf sechs Alben von Black Sabbath (ebenfalls Birmingham) gab es praktisch noch nichts. 3. Album – Sin After Sin thumb|200px|3. Album – Sin After Sin Das dritte Judas Priest-Album Sin After Sin (WPE) wurde im Januar 1977 aufgenommen und kam im April heraus. *8 Tracks, 40:07 min – 08. April 1977 bei CBS Records Sin After Sin wurde von Deep Purples Roger Glover produziert. 4. Album – Stained Class thumb|200px|4. Album – Stained Class Das vierte Judas Priest-Album Stained Class (WPE) wurde zwischen Oktober und November 1977 aufgenommen und kam im Februar 1978 heraus. *9 Tracks, 43:30 min – 10. Februar 1978 bei CBS Records Stained Class ... 5. Album – Killing Machine Das fünfte Judas Priest-Album Killing Machine (WPE) wurde zwischen August und September 1978 aufgenommen und kam im Oktober heraus. *10 Tracks, 35:06 min – 09. Oktober 1978 bei CBS Records Killing Machine ... 6. Album – British Steel Das sechste Judas Priest-Album British Steel (WP) wurde zwischen Januar und Februar 1980 aufgenommen und kam im April heraus. Es gab erstmals Gold. *9 Tracks, 36:03 min – 14. April 1980 bei Epic Records British Steel ist vielleicht das klassischste Judas Priest-Album. Es kam am gleichen Tag wie das Debüt von Iron Maiden heraus. Die New Wave of British Heavy Metal, die klassische Zeit des Heavy Metal begann. Hier ist bereits Breaking the Law drauf. :-) 17. Album – Redeemer of Souls Das siebzehnte Judas Priest-Album Redeemer of Souls (WPE) wurde bereits ab 2011 aufgenommen und kam im Juli 2014 heraus. *13 Tracks, 61:58 min – 08. Juli 2014 bei Epic Records Redeemer of Souls wure Nr. 6 in den USA ... K. K. Downing ist raus, Richie Faulkner ist drin. Bandmitglieder Die Besetzung von Judas Priest ... nicht vergessen, erst ab 1976 ging es um Heavy Metal. Rob Halford Rob Halford (WP) - (geb. 1951) - Gesang von 1972 bis 1991, dann wieder ab 2003. Glenn Tipton Glenn Tipton (WP) - (geb. 1948) - Gitarre seit 1974 K. K. Downing K. K. Downing (WP) - (geb. 1951) - Gitarre - Gründungsmitglied bis 2011 Ian Hill Ian Hill (WP) - (geb. 1951) - Bass - Gründungsmitglied Weblinks *Homepage – mittlerweile reine Handyseite *Wikipedia – ein Lexikon-Artikel *Encyclopaedia Metallum – (englisch) - in der Metal-Bibel (mit ID = 97 !) *'Dark Lyrics' – alle Texte von Judas Priest *YT-Kanal – *Laut.de – Biographie *Last.fm – Musik anhören *Setlists.fm – Setlist von Konzerten - zuletzt: 05. August 2016, im Whiskey a Go Go (!), West Hollywood Kategorie:Band Kategorie:England Kategorie:Album 2014